Feel Pretty Soon
by Hisshan93
Summary: Rachel doesn't feel pretty, can Quinn make her see sense?  One-shot.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own.


I do NOT own anything, sadly.

Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

><p>Singing; (<strong>Quinn, <strong>_Rachel, __**Both)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could tie you up in my shoes<br>Make you feel unpretty too  
>I was told I was beautiful<br>But what does that mean to you  
>Look into the mirror who's inside there<br>The one with the long hair  
>Same old me again today<strong>

_My outsides are cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Every time I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>I'm just trippin'_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<strong>_

**I feel pretty**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright<strong>_

_Never insecure until I met you  
>Now I'm being stupid<br>I used to be so cute to me_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit skinny<strong>_  
><strong>Why do I look to all these things<strong>  
><em><strong>To keep you happy<strong>_  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<br>And then I'll get back to me __**(hey)**_

**My outsides look cool  
>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Every time I think I'm through<br>It's because of you  
><strong>_I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>Keep on trippin'_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_  
><strong>You can fix your nose if he says so<strong>  
><em><strong>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<br>But if you can't look inside you**_  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<strong>_

**I feel pretty**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><em><strong>I feel pretty and witty and bright<strong>_  
><strong>And I pity<strong>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_(Tonight)_**  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_(Tonight)_**  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_(Tonight)_**  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>**  
><em>I feel pretty<em> **(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em> **(You can fix your nose if he says so)**  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em> **(You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)**  
><em><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_  
><strong>Find out who am I to<strong>  
><em><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<strong>_

**I feel pretty**  
><em><strong>But unpretty<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>There's a part of me that wants to tell the truth. And the truth is girl, I'm in love with you' <em>My phone starts to sing, making a smile appear on my lips.

"Why, Hello Quinn. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I answer the phone, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"_Hey, Rach. I need to talk to you, can I come over it's really important." _Quinn answers from the other side of the phone. She sounds pretty serious.

"Yeah, of course. Come straight over, my dads are out. So we will be alone." I answer. She doesn't even reply she just hangs up, causing the irrational part of my brain to start coming up with all sorts of reasons as to why she needs to talk to me.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later, the door bell sounds, and I jump up off the sofa and rush to answer it. Standing on the other side over the door, is a very flustered Quinn Fabray. She is in sweatpants and a tank top, with her hair in a messy ponytail. Her eyes are puffy and red, she has been crying. Not even waiting to see what she has to say, I pull her into a tight hug.<p>

"Come on, let's go up into my room and we can talk, honey." I whisper, taking her hand and leading her to my room. As we reach the door I can hear her chuckle softly a the gold stars on the door. I close the door behind us and sit down on the bed beside her. "Quinn?" I ask, causing her to look at me. She doesn't say anything, she just leans forward pressing her lips against mine. It takes me a few seconds to get over the shock and start kissing back. My hand finds it's way to her back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. Her lips are so soft, and taste like cherry lip balm. I moan softly before running my tongue lightly along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She quickly parts her lips allowing my tongue to enter freely. I run my tongue along the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan – which is just the most amazing sound in the world.

She presses her body against mine and gently pushing me down against the bed, she shifts slightly so she is straddling me. Finally coming to my senses, I pull my head back breaking the kiss, to see Quinn above me with her eyes closed, her lips a little swollen and her chest rising and falling quickly. I take a few moments to get my breath back before breaking the silence.

"Quinn what are we doing? Not that I am really complaining, but why are _you _kissing_ me_?" I ask, looking straight into her eyes.

She smiles lightly before sighing and answering, "Rach, you are perfect. I know I've been a complete and utter bitch to you in the past and believe me I regret every single second of it. But today in glee when we were singing, it was killing me to think that, you honestly believe you aren't pretty, because you are so beautiful." She pauses for a second to lightly peck my lips. "I know I've never shown you, or acted like it but I love you Rachel. So much" She almost whisper, but I hear her.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that! I love you too." I squeal. Crashing our lips together again, I flip us over so I'm on top. Keeping our lips connected, I tug at the hem of her shirt, she lifts her back up slight making it easier to pull her top off. I pull her top over her head and throw it off to the side somewhere. I'm not paying attention at all, my gaze it fixed on her chest, she seems to have forgotten a bra tonight. Her creamy white breasts look so beautiful. I flick my gaze up to her face and smile when I see her blushing. "You're so beautiful baby" I coo. I kiss her lips again briefly, before moving my lips along her jaw line and down her neck, I suck on her pulse spot lightly, drawing yet any other groan from the beautiful creature below me. I feel her hand fumbling at the hem of my shirt, smirking I shake my head and start pulling down her sweatpants and panties. Leaving her laying completely naked on my bed, and oh fuck she looks so amazing.

I stand at the bottom of the bed and slowly strip myself of my clothes. I can't help but giggle when I hear her moan at the sight of my breasts and lady hair. I kneel at the bottom of the bed, taking hold of her ankles I pull her down the bed softly. I kiss her left ankle, before slowly kissing up her left leg as I reach her centre, I look up into her eyes as I run tongue just above her hair, moaning at the smell. I take her right leg and repeat the same actions, as I reach her centre again, I lightly blow the hair, electing a moan from Quinn. I pull back slightly looking at her with my eyebrow raised, silently asking for permission once again. She nods slightly, smiling, I lean up and kiss her passionately again before leaning back down to her centre. I smirk seeing her swollen clit between the hair. I place the lightest kiss on it, before running my tongue along her centre from bottom to top, causing the loudest moan yet. Happy with that response I repeat this act several times. Before taking her clit in my mouth and sucking on it hard, flicking it with my tongue at the same time.

"FUCK! RACH!" She squeals at the sensation. I flick faster, and bring my hand up to her entrance, carefully I slip two fingers into her, she groans. I can tell by how tight she is currently that she is close. I thrust my fingers in and out hard and with an increasing fast pace, whilst running my teeth lightly over her clit. Then I feel her tighten around my fingers, tense above me and screaming my name. I lick her clean before crawling up the bed and snuggling into her side. After a few minutes she turns her head to look at me. "Your turn" she whispers with a smirk.

It's fair to say that the night was filled with much swearing and countless mentions of God. But that didn't matter to me, I only cared that I'd finally got Quinn.

* * *

><p>Song; 'I feel pretty, unpretty' - Glee verison.<br>Ringtone lyrics come from 'If only you knew' by Lil Crazed.

This is my first Rated M, story... How'd I do?


End file.
